Lost
by Samantha Black
Summary: Jean ist tot, und dennoch muss das Leben weiter gehen. Geht es wirklich weiter? (X2-Spoiler) (vorallem wohl Scott, jedoch auch Logan, Ororo, Kurt,...)
1. Prolog

  
_Ich habe mich getraut! Ich habe das erste Stück meiner angefangenen X-Menff veröffentlicht...  
  
Nochmal für alle eingefleischten X-Mencomickenner. Ich kenne sie leider nicht wirklich, und habe mich daher nur am Film orientiert...außerdem bitte nicht vergessen, dass dies meine erste FF ist (also eine, von X-Men^^)!!! Vielen Dank schonmal für Berücksichtigung :)  
  
Ich wünsche gute Unterhaltung und am Ende einen guten Klick auf dieses kleine Kästchen, wo sich danach ein neues Fenster öffnet, wo man seine wunderbare Meinung an den Autor mitteilen kann^^  
  
Vielen Dank :D, Sam:)_   
  
**

Lost...

**   
**

Prolog

**   
  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Logan plötzlich aufwachte. Angespannt im Bett sitzend, lauschte er in die Dunkelheit, um zu erfahren, was diesmal der Grund für sein Erwachen gewesen sein könnte. Als er keinen weiteren Laut hörte, ließ er sich wieder ins Bett zurück fallen. Doch nur wenige Minuten später hörte er, wie schon erwartet, leise Schritte den Gang entlang laufen. Nur durch seine geschärften Sinne konnte er das leise Auftreten auf dem Teppich vernehmen, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden waren sie selbst für seine Ohren nicht mehr hörbar.   
  
Logan seufzte. Er wusste, wer der Rastlose war, der nun schon seit über 2 Wochen jede Nacht das Haus verließ und irgendwo hinging.  
Trotz der großen Auseinandersetzungen, die er seit seinem ersten Tag mit Scott Summers hatte, tat er ihm etwas leid. Jedoch nur so leid, wie es sein Egoismus und Stolz zuließen. Was somit bedeutete, dass er nicht auf ihn wütend war, dass Scott ihn jede Nacht aufs Neue weckte, auch wenn er heute merkwürdiger Weise noch eher dran war, als sonst.   
  
Er fragte sich, ob der einst so furchtlose Anführer überhaupt noch schlief. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass er durch den Tag lief, als wäre er ein Zombie.   
Nicht, dass sich Scott Summers etwas anmerken ließ, nein. Jedoch hatte Logan hier den Vorteil seiner verschärften Sinne und diese konnten die selbst so gute Fassade des anderen etwas enttarnen.  
  
Aber vielleicht sollte Logan ihm mal Schlaftabletten ins Essen mischen, damit er selbst auch eine Nacht durchschlafen konnte? Die Idee wurde jedoch sofort wieder   
verworfen, denn auch die Essgewohnheiten von Scott waren recht...bescheiden.  
  
Man sollte auch meinen, dass es sich nach ein paar Tagen legte, dass er wie seelenlos herum lief, aber selbst diesen Gefallen tat er Logan nicht.  
  
Nicht, dass es ihn weiter störte, wie es ihm ging, doch sein Verhalten wirkte sich nun mal auch auf andere aus, zu denen auch Marie galt. Und an ihr lag ihm schon etwas. Aber warum es Scott nach über 2 Wochen noch immer so sehr mitnahm, dass Jean nicht mehr da war Logan verstand es nicht wirklich. Er hatte Jean auch geliebt ja, und auch er hatte die ersten beiden Nächte kaum geschlafen, doch es hatte sich gelegt.   
Er wusste, dass er sein Leben weiter leben musste und er weder sich noch Jean einen Gefallen tun würde, wenn er sich in seiner Trauer verlieren würde.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er schon immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen war und kaum Gefühle für irgendwen gehegt hatte, aber dennoch. Er verstand nicht, wie es einen Menschen so sehr herunter reißen konnte, auch wenn es sich Scott weiter nicht anmerken ließ.  
  
Nein, da stand ihm eindeutig der Stolz als Anführer im Weg, nur keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht, dass es bei Logan anders wäre, doch er hatte wenigstens keine Kinder zu unterrichten. Aber Scott hatte natürlich keine Pause eingelegt, sofort alle Klassen wieder übernommen. Ebenso die von Jean, wo es mit seinem Plan vereinbar war.  
  
Logan konnte sich nicht erinnern, Scott mit jemandem über ein anderes Thema als den Unterricht sprechen zu hören, wenn er denn überhaupt mit jemandem sprach.  
  
Aber natürlich wäre es zuviel verlangt, zu glauben, dass Scott sich von anderen helfen lassen   
würde. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen.   
Sollte Scott doch bleiben, wo er war, Hauptsache, er konnte endlich eine Nacht ohne Unterbrechungen rasten.  
  
Und wenige Minuten später war er auch wieder eingeschlafen, während eine andere Person rastlos durch das Gelände lief…  
  
  
  
  
_So...das war der Prolog*fragendumherschaut*  
Wie findet ihr es denn bisher? Kritik, Lob? Ich nehme alles an, vielen Dank^^  
  
Sam:)  
  
AH!!! Ich habe noch vergessen, mich bei der wichtigsten Person zu bedanken, ohne die das wohl gar nicht on wäre^^...  
  
Vielen Dank, Sevvie*strahlt**knuddled* :) [sam und ihr Gedächtnis...] ähm..ja^^ Ciao:)*winktnochzumAbschiedundhofftaufReviews*^^  
_


	2. Breakdown

  
_OK..erst einmal Entschuldigung für das lange Warten..aber ich war von Donnerstag bis Sonntag nicht zu Hause und jetzt habe ich noch eine leichte Schreibbehinderung ;) (ich liebe Volleyball trotzdem*lol*)  
  
Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch:)  
  
Sam  
  
_ **

Breakdown

**   
  
Scott lief weiter. Auch nach bereits 3 Stunden.   
Immer weiter, nur nicht nachdenken.   
Sich voll und ganz auf das Laufen konzentrieren.  
Nur nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
Heute war es noch schlimmer gewesen als sonst. Während er in den letzten Wochen wenigstens immer bis tief in die Nacht arbeitete oder sein Zimmer aufräumte, hatte er diese Nacht einfach nichts gefunden, um sich vom Nachdenken abzuhalten.   
  
Und die Erinnerungen kamen, oh ja. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die erneut aufkommenden Gedanken abzuschütteln und beschleunigte das Tempo.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte er den Wald erreicht, zu dem er seit nun 2 Wochen jede Nacht kam. Er wurde von den hohen Bäumen empfangen, die ihn durch die Dunkelheit extra noch einmal von den anderen abschirmte- vor der Realität und vor allem vor der Tatsache, dass er den Menschen verloren hatte, den er am meisten geliebt hatte.   
  
Er rannte weiter, immer weiter.  
Ab und zu stolperte er über die Wurzeln, die sich in seinen Weg legten und fiel.   
Doch er stand jedes Mal wieder auf und rannte weiter.   
Das hatte er schon immer gemacht.   
Sofort wieder aufgestanden, wenn er am Boden lag, doch seit 2 Wochen war er am Boden und es gab keine Möglichkeiten wieder aufzustehen, nicht für ihn.  
  
Sein Tempo steigerte sich erneut, als sein Gedächtnis begann, Vergangenes wieder heraufzubeschwören.   
Erinnerungen, die er nicht sehen wollte, da sie den Verlust, den er erlitten hatte einfach zu stark an die Oberflächen brachten.  
  
Doch irgendwann hatte selbst er keine Möglichkeiten mehr, sein Tempo zu halten und wurde langsamer, bis er irgendwann in ein unruhiges Gehen verfiel.  
  
Sein schweres Keuchen war das einzige, was in der sternenklaren Nacht zu hören war. Er versuchte, sich nur auf das Geräusch zu konzentrieren, doch erneut verloren sich seine Gedanken in Richtungen, in die er nicht gehen wollte.  
  
Schließlich gab er das Gehen ganz auf und ließ sich einfach fallen. Niemand hatte ihn je so gesehen, irgendwo im Wald auf dem Boden sitzend, schwer keuchend und einfach nur verloren wirkend. Am Anfang nach der letzten Mission hatte er noch versucht zu schlafen. Hatte versucht, einfach normal weiter zu leben, weil er dachte, dass es das gewesen wäre, was Jean gewollt hätte.   
  
Der Name schmerzte, einfach alles schmerzte, was an sie erinnerte und das war es- alles. Egal, wo er war, alles hatte er mit ihr geteilt, alles erinnerte an sie und es schmerzte jedes Mal aufs Neue. Doch seine Fassade hielt, auch wenn er wusste, dass einige ahnten, was sich dahinter verbarg. Ororo und der Professor wussten es auf jeden Fall. Ebenfalls zu seinem großen Bedauern Logan, doch dieser ließ sich wenigstens nichts anmerken, immerhin. Aber er würde keine Schwäche zeigen, er musste ein Vorbild für die Kinder sein, die ebenfalls um Jean trauerten.   
  
Jean. Schon wieder der Name. Wäre er nicht so erschöpft vom stundenlangen Rennen gewesen, wäre er sofort wieder aufgesprungen und weiter gerannt.  
Einfach weg von den Gefühlen, den Erinnerungen, einfach allem. Er stand schließlich nach weiteren qualvollen Minuten der Gedanken an Jean auf. Jeden einzelnen Zentimeter ihres Gesichtes sah er vor sich, die ausdrucksstarken Augen, die roten Haare. Er schüttelte den Kopf und begann, zurück zur Schule zu gehen.   
Vergeblich versuchte er sein Geist auf den kommenden Unterricht zu fixieren   
  
  


***

  
  
„Scott?", Ororo eilte schnell zu Scott, der nur stehen geblieben war, sich jedoch nicht einmal nach ihr umdrehte. Als sie vor ihm stand musterte sie ihn besorgt. Er sah fast normal aus. Für jeden, der einfach an ihm vorbei gegangen wäre, hätte er einen vollkommen gesunden Eindruck gemacht, doch das stimmte nicht.   
Wenn man genau hin sah, erkannte man die dunkeln Augenringe, die durch den Visor zwar teilweise verdeckt wurden, für den genauen Beobachter aber immer noch sichtbar waren, und außerdem hatte sie bemerkt, wie er immer dünner geworden war.  
  
„Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?", fragte sie besorgt, doch in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung.  
Es war, als würde sie in ein aus Stein gehauenes Gesicht schauen. „Das letzte Mal.", erwiderte er ruhig und wollte schon weiter gehen, doch Ororo hakte nach.  
„Wann war das letzte Mal, Scott? Ich mache mir Sorgen und nicht nur ich. Du musst endlich etwas essen!", sagte sie noch einmal eindringlich, doch er blieb weiterhin abweisend.  
  
„Ich muss in den nächsten Unterricht, Ororo, und ich dachte, du hättest auch eine Klasse zu unterrichten?" Er sah sie fragend an.  
„Wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen.", sagte er abschließend und verschwand in einem Klassenzimmer, das sie mittlerweile erreicht hatten und schloss die Tür hinter sich.   
Ororo seufzte und schaute betrübt noch einen Augenblick auf die Tür, durch die Scott so eben verschwunden war, ehe sie selbst zu ihrer Klasse ging.  
  


***

  
  
„Miss Munroe?" Ororo schaute zur Tür, von der die Stimme gekommen war. Sie wand sich von der Tafel ab, an der sie soeben ihren Schüler etwas über Molekularphysik erklärt hatte, als Rouge hereinkam. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Ororo angesichts der sehr besorgt schauenden Rouge. Es geht um Mr Summers.", erwiderte sie hastig. „Bitte kommen sie schnell."  
  
Damit war sie auch schon verschwunden und Ororo lief ihr hinterher, vorher noch schnell der Klasse zu rufend, dass sie die eben angesprochene Aufgabe zu lösen hätten. Rouge wartete bereits ungeduldig an der Tür zum Klassenzimmer, indem Scott vorhin verschwunden war.  
  
Andere Schüler standen ebenfalls besorgt vor der Tür. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Ororo erneut, diesmal mit etwas Panik in der Stimme. „Er ist zusammen gebrochen.", sagte Rouge leise, als Ororo neben ihr stand. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", fragte Ororo Rouge schärfer als beabsichtigt, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern lief schnell ins Zimmer.  
  
Sie kniete sich neben den leblosen Körper von Scott, fühlte den Puls und schaute schließlich fragend zu Bobby, der ebenfalls bei Scott hockte. „Er hat uns gerade etwas erklärt, als er plötzlich zusammen brach. Einfach so. In einem Moment stand er noch und auf einmal lag er unten, sie können sich vorstellen, wie geschockt wir waren.", erklärte er unruhig und Ororo nickte. „Kannst du mir bitte helfen, ihn nach unten zu bringen?", fragte sie Bobby. Er nickte und gemeinsam hoben sie Scott hoch und trugen ihn schließlich durch die Gänge bis sie beim Fahrstuhl angelangt waren und nach unten fuhren.  
  
„Ich hätte gedacht, er wäre schwerer.", sagte Bobby, um die angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen zu brechen, doch Ororo reagierte nicht weiter darauf. Gemeinsam hoben sie ihn schließlich sachte auf eines der Krankenbetten. „Vielen Dank, Bobby. Kannst du bitte dem Professor Bescheid sagen? Ach ja und bitte auch meiner Klasse, dass sie den Unterricht beenden können.", bat sie ihn und der junge Mann nickte und verschwand schließlich wieder aus dem Raum. „Ach Scott.", seufzte Ororo betrübt, als sie auf den ohnmächtigen Mann herabblickte   
  


***

  
  
„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme und ließ Ororo aufsehen.  
Charles war in den Raum gekommen und schaute traurig auf Scott herab, der noch immer nicht aufgewacht war. „Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Aber es war einfach zu viel. Ich denke, er hat in den 2 Wochen kaum geschlafen und seine Essgewohnheiten hatten sie selbst ja schon bemessen. Nun ja sein Körper war zu geschwächt und hat sich seine Auszeit eben auf diese Weise genommen.", erklärte sie betrübt und der Professor nickte.   
  
Nach einer längeren Pause sagte Charles schließlich: „Ich denke, wir können jetzt erst einmal nichts für ihn tun, außer ihn schlafen zu lassen." Ororo nickte leicht. Dürfte ich dich darum bitten mit Logan und Kurt den Blackbird zu nehmen und nach St. Louis zu fliegen? Ich weiß, dass es nicht der beste Zeitpunkt ist, jedoch hat diese Angelegenheit große Wichtigkeit.", erklärte er ruhig, jedoch weiterhin auf Scott sehend.   
  
„Ein neuer Mutant?", fragte Ororo einfach und obwohl sie lieber bei Scott geblieben wäre, wusste sie, dass sie hier nichts tun konnte. Der Professor nickte. „Und wir dürfen nicht länger warten, denn die Polizei ist schon auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und das könnte bei einem Treffen sehr gefährlich werden- für beide Seiten." „Ok ich werde dann mal Logan und Kurt suchen.", willigte Ororo ein. „Sie sind beide bereits im Hangar.", erwiderte Charles ruhig und Ororo verließ nach einem kurzen Nicken den Raum.  
  
  
  
_Here we are....Danke für's lesen und schon mal vielen dank auch für die kommenden Reviews^^ hier kleine Antworten:)  
  
**@Maxine:** Ja..Aber ich finde, Logan ist jemand, der schneller damit umgehen kann, daher...(und außerdem...ihr liebt ihn ja alle, da kommt dann wieder mein Rebell durch ;))  
  
**@Demetra:** *lol* das gleiche dachte ich auch, als ich mal schaute, was denn in der dt. Abteilung los ist;) aber ich kam leider noch nicht zum lesen..denke ich? ähm..ich schau dann mal nach^^  
  
**@Koorime:** Freut mich, dass es tatsächlich funktioniert hat :D vielen Dank für's Suchen und Finden^^*strahlt*  
  
**@Cat:**Hier ist ja schon ein neues und das nächste ist auch in Arbeit:)  
  
**@tournesol:**Über dein Review habe ich mich besonders gefreut*strahlt* vielen dank noch einmal:) @all: lest die Story!!!! die ist so gut..und traurig*schnief*   
  
**@Khair:**: also dein Review hat mich doch etwas geschockt...wer ist Marie? Rouge! das ist Marie..und ich hatte gleich Angst, ich hätte die Namen vertauscht*schmunzel*  
  
**@me, FiliShake, urubaxi, Elle, Moviestar und Gil:** Vielen dank euch allen*alleneinenKeksgibt*^^  
Wünsche euch allen noch einen schönen Tag und bis zu nächsten Kapitel^^  
  
Sam:) _


	3. Cloudy Sky

_Ja...mich gibt es noch^^ und hier habe ich ein neues Kapitel ausgegraben...bedankt euch bitte bei Sarah, sie hat mich an die Story erinnert (ja, ich hatte sie vergessen*rotwird*)  
  
Naja..vielleicht wäre es auch besser gewesen? ;) bin für jede Meinung dankbar.. :)  
(ach ja..Kursiv sind die Gedanken/Träume von Scott...)   
  
Vielen Dank, Sam  
_

**Cloudy Sky**  
  


  
„Hat der Professor gesagt, nach was für einen Mutant wir suchen?", fragte Logan, als sie bereits den Bundesstaat Missouri erreicht hatten und der Hauptstadt immer näher kamen. „Nein, aber ich denke, das werden wir schon sehen.", antwortete Ororo ruhig, während Logan daraufhin nur skeptisch schaute.   
  
Als sie schließlich bereits St. Louis sehen konnten, bekamen sie eine Nachricht von Charles, wo genau in der großen Stadt sie suchen mussten. Sie landeten schließlich am Rande der Stadt, in einem kleinen Wäldchen, und gingen zu Fuß in die Richtung, in der Xavier den Mutanten gesichtet hatte. Sie mussten nicht lange suchen, als sie auch schon nach einigen Minuten aufgeregte Sirenen der Polizeiautos hörten, die alle in eine Richtung fuhren.   
  
„Denkt ihr, was ich denke?", fragte Logan ruhig und Ororo nickte. „Ich fürchte, die Polizei hat ihn vor uns gefunden." Etwas schnelleren Schrittes gingen die drei weiter durch die verlassenen Straßen des etwas heruntergekommenen Stadtteils, als sie schließlich die Streifenwagen erblickten. Sie hatten einen Ring um ein Haus gebildet, indem das Licht ständig flackerte.   
  
„Kurt? Kannst du von hier aus genug erkennen, um uns hinein zu bringen?", fragte sie den Teleporter, der bisher recht schweigsam gewesen war. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher…", antwortete er besorgt, doch als ein besonders starkes Leuchten des unregelmäßigen Lichtes das Haus erhellte, nickte er. „Doch…ich habe gerade genug gesehen, wie ich hoffe.", fügte er etwas unsicher hinzu. „Gut. Ihr beide werdet hinein gehen und ich werde da Weile hier draußen für ein bisschen Ablenkung sorgen.", sagte Storm und schon veränderten sich ihre Augen, sodass sie nur komplett weiß wurden.   
  
Kurz darauf zogen dunkle Gewitterwolken auf und nach einem gewaltigen Donner prasselte der Regen nur so auf die überraschten Polizisten herab. Kurt und Logan sahen noch einmal kurz zu Ororo und die beiden verschwanden. Sie lächelte kurz, eher der Regen sich noch mehr verstärkte und hart auf die Polizei herabprasselte und wenn jetzt einige noch nicht in den Autos waren, so überzeugten die aufkommenden, hühnereigroßen Hagelkörner sie doch eines besseren….   
  


***_   
  
„Scott!", eine panische Stimme, die um Rettung ruft.   
  
„Jean!", eine verzweifelte Antwort, so weit weg.   
  
Er sah sie dort stehen, keine 15 Meter von sich entfernt und doch so unendlich weit weg.   
  
„Hilf mir!", wieder diese Stimme.   
  
Heranstürzendes Wasser, sie schaut panisch zu den hoch aufgetürmten Wellen.   
  
„Jean!"   
  
Das Wasser hatte sie bereits verschlungen.   
  
_ ***  


  
„Das nenne ich doch mal ein anständiges Unwetter.", sagte Logan mit einem fiesen Grinsen, als er den Hagel sah, der die Autos der Polizei einbeulte. „Spürst du das auch?", fragte Kurt, sichtlich angespannt. „Ja.", antwortete Logan nur. „Es scheint, als wäre wohl jemand sehr geladen.", fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu, als sie weiter in das Haus hineingingen.   
  


_ ***  
  
  
„Das Leben hat keinen Sinn, hatte noch nie einen."   
  
„Sag das nicht!"   
  
„Warum?"   
  
„Sonst glaube ich dir noch."   
  
…   
  
„Das wollte ich nicht."   
  
„Ich weiß."   
  
_ ***

  
  
„Aua!", erschrocken zuckte Kurt zurück, als sie die Hälfte des Flures durchquert hatten, der sie zur Tür des Hauses bringen würde, hinter der sie den Mutanten vermuteten. „Ich denke, du wartest hier, während ich weiter gehe.", schlug Logan vor und Kurt nickte, die Elektrizität, die in der Luft lag sehr skeptisch gegenüber stehend.   
  
Logan ging etwas beunruhigt bis zum Ende des Ganges. Auch er bekam einige Stromschläge ab, jedoch machte ihm das nicht soviel aus wie Kurt. Schließlich öffnete er schnell die Tür, die sich mit einem heftigen Stromschlag dafür bei ihm bedankte…   
  


_ ***  
  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren.", eine traurige Stimme, jetzt überglücklich.   
  
Beide liegen auf dem Bett, eng aneinander geschmiegt.   
  
Ein liebevoller Blick auf das rote Haar.   
  
Plötzlich bewegen sich die Haare, werden zu unbarmherzigen Wellen, die den gesamten Körper erfassen.   
  
„Jean, nein!"   
  
Das Wasser läuft schnell durch seine Hände vom Bett, ohne das er einen Tropfen zurück halten kann.   
  
_ ***

  
  
Unsicher stand Logan im Türrahmen und schaute in den Raum. Die Tapeten waren von den Wänden gerissen und hingen schlaff von dem kalten Stein. Ein alter Teppich mit vielen Löchern und stark verschmutzt war noch das einzige, was den Raum etwas füllte- zusammen mit einer unheimlichen Elektrizität, die ein unruhiges Licht im Raum erzeugte.   
  
Sein Blick ging durch das gesamte Zimmer, bis er schließlich in einer Ecke des Raumes stehen blieb. Zusammengekauert saß eine junge Frau auf dem kalten Fußboden. Ihre Haut war fast schwarz und wirkte durch die elektrischen Blitze, die überall im Raum ab und zu auftauchten und sie wie eine Hülle zu umgeben schienen, derb wie Leder.   
  


_ ***  
  
„Warum hast du mich nicht gerettet?"   
  
„Ich habe es versucht, alle haben es versucht."   
  
„Doch du hättest es schaffen können."   
  
„Wie?"   
  
„Du hast versagt, Scott."   
  
„Jean, nein."   
  
„Doch, Scott. Es ist ganz alleine deine Schuld und jetzt sollst du dafür büßen."   
  
Die Wellen schlugen über ihm zusammen und drangen in ihn ein. Vergeblich schnappte er nach Luft, als er vom Wasser unbarmherzig in die Tiefe gezogen wurde.   
  
***_

  
  
„GEH WEG!", schrie sie plötzlich mit harter Stimme. „Hey…ganz ruhig. Ich bin hier, dir zu helfen.", sagte Logan ruhig, doch zuckte kurz zusammen, als die Spannung, die durch den Strom in der Luft lag, bei ihrem Schrei kurz verstärkt wurde.   
  
Die blauen Augen sahen ihn gefährlich blitzend an. „Verschwinde! … Oder ich werde dich töten! Es ist gefährlich, wenn du mir so nahe bist. Geh!", ihre Stimme klang etwas weicher, warnend und Logan wurde bewusst, dass sie Angst davor hatte, ihm etwas zu tun, auch wenn ihre Haltung aggressiv schien.   
  
„Wenn du mit mir kommst, könnten wir dir helfen.", versuchte er es erneut, doch sie schnaubte nur abfällig und sah ihn weiterhin abschätzend an. „Ich würde dich töten.", flüsterte sie schließlich, noch immer einen lauernden Unterton in ihrer Stimme.   
  
Logan überlegte angestrengt, was er tun konnte. Er hatte bemerkt, dass je näher er der Fremden kam, umso stärker die Spannung wurde und auch er konnte nicht alles abhalten.  
„Bitte geh.", sagte sie plötzlich flehend und ihre Augen sahen bittend in seine.  
  
Logan nickte und drehte sich zum gehen um, doch dann hatte er eine Idee.   
  


_ ***  
  
„Jean!", die Worte verließen seine Lippen nicht.   
  
Seine Füße bewegten sich ohne seine Zustimmung   
  
Seine Hand wollte sich einfach nicht von seinem Visor nehmen lassen.   
  
Ein gewaltiger roter Strahl löste sich von seinen Augen, ohne das er es verhindern konnte.   
  
Er traf genau auf seine Geliebte.   
  
Tod fiel sie zu Boden und er konnte nichts tun.   
  
Er hatte sie getötet.   
  
***_

  
  
Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und stürmte auf die junge Frau zu, die erschrocken die Augen aufriss. Doch es war zu spät, ein gezielter Schlag von Logan ließ sie zusammen brechen und bewusstlos auf den Fußboden fallen.   
  
Mit diesem Schlag war jedoch auch die gesamte Elektrizität im Raum verschwunden und er wirkte durch das fehlende Licht nun gespenstisch und lauernd. Als er die junge Frau hochheben wollte, bekam er jedoch erneut einen gewaltigen Stromschlag, der ihn einige Schritte zurückspringen ließ.   
  
Er schüttelte die Hand und überlegte sich, wie er sie nun tragen könnte. Auch wenn die Spannung im Raum verschwunden war, schien sie dennoch noch um sie herum zu existieren.   
Sein Blick fiel auf den Teppich und schon fuhr er seine Krallen heraus, um ihn zuzuschneiden.  
  
5 Minuten später war er wieder bei Kurt, die fremde Mutantin durch den Teppich geschützt in seinen Armen. „Ich denke, wir können dann gehen.", sagte Logan und Kurt nahm ihm die junge Frau vorsichtig ab. Ein Schlag ließ ihn kurz zusammen zucken, doch schnell verschwand er in einer blauen Wolke, nur um wenige Augenblicke wieder aufzutauchen, um auch Logan aus dem Haus zu holen.   
  


_ ***  
  
„Das Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr."   
  
Keine Antwort.   
  
„Ich sagte, das Leben macht keinen Sinn mehr."   
  
Ihre Augen halten ihn nur weiter gefangen.   
  
„Ich nehme an, das bedeutet dann wohl, dass es stimmt?"   
  
Sie entfernt sich, winkt hinter sich her.   
  
„Ich werde bald bei dir sein…nicht mehr lange und ich werde es sein."   
  
_

  
_*zeigt ganz lieb schauend auf Reviewtaste* bitte drücken und etwas schreiben...vielen Dank :D   
Bye, Sam:)   
  
_


End file.
